fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Romano Quartet Pizza
Romano Quartet Pizza is a special recipe that can be selected by players to be the "Special of the Day" in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Customers who order the Romano Quartet Pizza special will give the player 160% Points. The special prize for mastering this recipe is the Viking Helmet.__TOC__ Recipe Papa's Cook Book Romano Quartet Pizza was the nineteenth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature in the Flipline Studios Blog. It was featured along with the recipes for both Papa's Pizza Sauce and Pizza Dough. Instructions The instructions could be found here. 1: Prepare the Pizza Dough For the Romano Quartet Pizza, we have included recipes to make your own dough and pizza sauce from scratch. However, we understand if you don’t have time/resources to do these extra steps. If you want to use pre-made dough or sauce, that is totally fine.To make the dough, it helps to have an Electric Mixing Bowl, but you can mix it by hand too. First, mix the yeast, sugar, water and lard in a large bowl until they are fully blended together. Then, pour in the flour and salt and mix everything together. Make sure the dough is smooth and free of any lumps. Take the dough out and grease the bowl with olive oil to prevent sticking. Place the dough back in the bowl, cover it with plastic wrap, and let it sit for an hour or so. By that time, the dough should have doubled in size thanks to the yeast. Dust your work surface with flour, and pour out the dough. Roll the dough around and into a nice ball shape and let it sit. After 15 minutes it should be ready to go. 2: Prepare the Pizza Sauce Simply add all the pizza sauce ingredients into a medium size bowl and mix them together until thoroughly blended. 3: Building the Pizza’s Base Take your dough and roll it out into a large disk. Place it on your pizza cooking pan/stone. Using a ladle or spoon, add an even coating of pizza sauce over the pizza. Around the pizza, leave sauceless border about a half inch thick for the crust. Then, cover the sauce with plenty of shredded Mozzarella cheese. 4: Adding the Toppings Chop your Bell Pepper, Pepperoni, and Italian Sausage into thin slices. Visually divide your pizza into 4 quadrants. In the top left corner place 6 Bell Pepper slices. In the top right corner, place 6 mushrooms. In the bottom right corner, place 6 slices of pepperoni. Finally, in the bottom left corner, place 6 slices of italian sausage. 5: Cook and Enjoy! Preheat your oven to 450°F (232°C). Place your pizza in the oven, and cook for 15-20 minutes. Once it’s fully cooked, remove the pizza from the oven, and cut the pizza into 8 slices. Let it cool for a few minutes, then enjoy your Romano Quartet Pizza! Trivia *Six toppings are used for the Papa's Cook Book recipe of the Romano Quartet Pizza, while the Special Recipe featured in Papa's Pizzeria HD only uses four toppings. *Hence its name, the Romano Quartet Pizza uses four different toppings with four amounts in each one. Gallery 201781231092736.png|The order ticket for Romano Quartet Pizza. Special Prize - Romano Quartet Pizza.png|Special Prize Romanoquartetpizza mandi s.jpg|By Mandi S. Romanopizza Evan I.jpg|By Evan I. Romanopizza VulpesVespa.jpg|By VulpesVespa pl: Romano Quartet Pizza Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Specials